


everything that I had

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Steve calls first.





	

“I wouldn’t’ve killed him,” Tony rushes out, ice water spluttering out of a cracked dam. “I know he didn’t—I know.”

The dips and trembles of Tony’s voice settle into Steve’s skin, feels like home. It’s been so long.

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._

“We used to go to the restaurant down the street every Tuesday,” Tony continues, out of sight from Steve’s bleeding wounds, oblivious. “She’d let me get whatever I wanted, no matter how sweet it was, even if she knew I couldn’t finish it. Dad wasn’t—” An exhale. “Dad was never home on Tuesdays.”

Steve shuts his eyes and locks his throat. Electricity crackles through axons, signals firing through his brain like fireworks. All he can see is Bucky taking his last breath. All he can see is Tony taking too many breaths, too quick in succession, useless.

“Steve, she was everything I had,” Tony chokes out.

“You would’ve killed him,” Steve whispers, confessions scraped from his bones and offered to the dark night. “Because that’s what I would’ve done. My Bucky’s your Maria. He’s everything I ever had too.” Steve presses his fingers to his eyes. They come away wet. 

“And I’ll find a way to get him back.”

“And I’ll come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
